The hidden pleasures in Gchat, Florrick style
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Okay note the rating please because it is there for a reason. Alicia and Peter using gchat (the chat that is a part of gmail).


**Okay first before reading this story let me make sure that people under 18 has left. This is not a kiddies story. I wrote this with help form Kiki and Steffi my two amazing AP shipper girls. Steffi my smut sister even beta read it for me. So thank you to her.  
Also if you are an AP fan and have not read her stories you should.  
**

**I don't own the good wife or Peter would be in every episode and tonights episode would start with him and Alciia waking up in bed togther.  
**

* * *

**The hidden pleasures in Gchat, Florrick style.**

Alicia was in bed with her laptop working on a brief for the next day. She took another sip of her glass of red wine. She wasn't sure how she could stay awake and concentrate on this brief. It was one of the most boring kinds and memories of why she had hated land law back in the law school days were coming back to her.

She clicked on the icon of her email, wondering if there was something new, something she could spend a few minutes on. Nothing in her work email, other than some from Eli. She clicked out of it and opened her private email instead again. She found a couple from Eli again, no surprise there, he had started to send stuff to both her private mail and the work related one, to make sure she really read them. But she didn't bother. If it was important he would seek her out in a day or two when him and Peter returned from the campaign trip to Springfield. She scrolled down, checking if there was something else. She had just opened one from Owen with the title "Mom", making her shudder, hopefully it didn't mean her mother had decided to drop by for Christmas too, when there popped up a little box in the right corner. She knew fully well that g-mail had a chat function because of Grace but she had never used it before. She looked at what it said:

**Peter**: Hey. Why aren't you asleep? ;)

How had he known she was online? She checked her screen but couldn't see any indications of how. She debated with herself if she should answer or not, but she really was curious on how he knew.

**Me**: Hey Peter. Working. But how did you know I was online?

She hesitated a second before pressing _enter_. She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before she saw in gray under what she had just written; the words _Peter is typing_:

**Peter**: At the side panel, in the other side of the screen. Your contacts. It has a green dot in front of your name. Meaning your are online. The same green dot is at the top of this box. You have never done this before, have you? :p

**Me:** Never. The kids told me it existed but never tried it.

**Peter**: lol

**Me:** ? what does that mean?

**Peter**: Laughing out loud. Ali, how can you not know these things?

**Me**: Don't make fun of my lack of knowledge of these things. I never use them. I am only just learning emotion-cons in texts.

She felt a little weird doing this with him, but it was kind of nice and they hadn't talked in the last two days. She saw the words _Peter is typing_ once again.

**Peter: **okay. lol= laughing out loud, lmao= laughing my ass of, rotfl: rolling on the floor laughing. b/c= because, brb= be right back, bbl= be back later, BTW= by the way, cya= see ya. FYI= for your information, jk/j/k= just kidding, myob= mind your own business, omg= Oh my god, OT= off tropic, shm= shaking my head, sry=sorry, ttyl=talk to you later, ttyt= talk to you tomorrow, xoxo= hugs and kisses, Zzz= sleeping. Those are the most needed once oh and thud= fainting.

**Me: **how in the world do you know all of this?

**Peter**: the kids.

**Me: **you talk with them like this?

She suddenly felt weird, but on the other hand, the kids did stay with her through the week and she knew they spoke with Peter in some way or another.

**Peter: **sometimes. It happens. They even got me on Skype as well.

**Me**: Oh. I didn't know.

Send at 11.51 PM on Saturday

She debated on what to say next. She hadn't known they kept such close contact but it made sense. Peter had always been much better at things like these than she had. And it made her smile to think of how good he truly was with their kids. Knowing that the best way for him to keep close contact with Zach and Grace was to open a line of communication they used in their daily life. Not just phone calls and texts, and seeing them in the weekend. She didn't know a lot about Skype but she did know it had a video function and she wondered if he used that with them too.

**Me:** do you use webcam with them over Skype?

**Peter:** yes I do. I talked to them both earlier tonight that way. Do you mind this Ali?

**Me:** no. I don't. I'm just surprised. I'm glad you have this with them. It's sweet.

**Peter:** thank you. I just miss them through the week, and this and seeing them on Skype helps a little.

**Me**: I can imagine :) Maybe I should try it with them too. BTW? (that was by the way right?). Grace smelled like smoke again. I am worried about the boy she's always spending time with lately. He was the one whose girlfriend killed herself.

**Peter:** I know. I don't like it either, Ali. I really want to have a talk with him.

**Me:** I know, but we also know if we tell her to stop seeing him, she'll do the opposite.

**Peter:** lol ironic.

**Me:** Why is that funny Peter. I really don't find it funny at all.

**Peter:** because didn't your mother just tell you something similar and you did the exact opposite?

Send at 00.00 AM on Sunday

She was shocked as she stared at the words on her screen. She couldn't believe he had just said that. They had been speaking since Thanksgiving, they had still been comfortable around each other though she had been a little nervous when she first saw him again. But neither one of them had really mentioned what had happened, and there had been no repeat either. However here he was clearly mentioning it.

**Peter:** Alicia? Are you still there? I'm sorry that was out of line and I shouldn't have said that. Sorry!

**Me:** why? You're right basically. But it wasn't only that. I mean it wasn't just because she said those things.

**Peter:** I know. And I shouldn't have mentioned it.

**Me:** It's okay. Did you think it was what I was doing? That because my Mom told me not to be with you I was?

**Peter**: I think it was a lot of things Ali. And mostly that you are NOT your mother (thank God) and don't want to be her.

**Me:** I really don't. I won't wake up when I am in my sixties and have Grace hate me because I cared more about myself than her. And I don't want her to ever feel like I don't love her, or that I wasn't there for her when she needed me.

**Peter:** You're a great mother, Alicia. Grace knows you love her, and you will always be there for her. And we both know our kids are the most important thing to you. Ali you are nothing like Veronica.

**Me:** She said I wasn't happy. And that happiness was everything.

**Peter:** Are you happy?

**Me:** No, not really. I mean not like I once was.

**Peter**: Oh... I see.

Send at 00.07 AM on Sunday

She looked at his message wondering what he was trying to say, like there was more to it. And just as she was about to respond she saw the message _Peter is typing_ - so she waited.

**Peter:** I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Ali. Sometimes I wonder if you would be happier if I let you go? B/C I don't want to be selfish with you anymore.

She stared at the words. This was way more serious than she had thought they could ever do in a conversation like this. But they did need to talk about these things. But maybe just not right now - the talk about this made her think more about Thanksgiving and with that came the memories of what had happened between them. And that led her thoughts in a completely other direction, one that made her feel warm all over and her panties were already becoming a little sticky and slick. Her lower belly was tightening.

**Me:** I know. But following her advices isn't what would make me happy. Not really. As you said I am not her, and I don't share her views on happiness and what would make me happy.

**Peter:** then what will make you happy? When was the last time you were happy?

**Me:** the last time? In the bathroom with you. ;)

She couldn't believe she had just said that. Really how would he react to that. What did she actually intend with this? She had been wondering on how it would feel to be with him again even before her mother showed up. And forgotten how good it truly felt, having him inside of her, filling her to the brink, stretching her to her very limit and a little more, feeling his warm release coating her inner walls as they came apart in each other's arms. Why wasn't he answering? She felt the heat in her cheeks, maybe he thought she was weird now. God what would he say? And finally she saw the message _Peter is typing_ she was getting familiar with now in the little window.

**Peter: **Really? Well the bathroom was pretty damn amazing ;) for me too.

**Me:** I had almost forgotten how good we are at that.

Send at 00.18 AM on Sunday

She hesitated for a moment before adding:

**Me:** What are you doing now BTW?

**Peter:** wishing it wasn't an over 3 hours drive back to Chicago from Springfield. You?

**Me:** the same. And that if I hadn't had that case yesterday I could have gone with you. Does your room have a hot tub?

**Peter:** I wish you were here as well. Yes, it does. Make's me miss you even more.

**Me:** Me, too. We used to have a lot of fun in those. Does the bathroom in the house still have one?

**Peter:** We sure did. Yes it does, you should come over sometime and try it out. ;)

**Me:** don't be shocked if I do.

**Peter:** I won't then :P I will only enjoy it.

**Me:** You would?

**Peter:** do you even need to ask? You in a bikini? ***Thud*** Yes, babe I would enjoy that. Or rather the sight of that ;)

**Me:** you like the sight of me in a bikini?

**Peter:** You know I do. But honestly I just like the sight of you no matter what you are wearing.

**Me:** Are you imagining me in a bikini right now?

**Peter:** uhm maybe... would it bother you if I was?

**Me:** nope. What would you do to me if I was standing in front of you wet from just having been in the hot tub and only wearing a bikini?

Send at 00.26 AM on Sunday

She stared at the words. What the hell was she playing at? Okay she kind of knew what. Not that she had ever before participated in cyber-sex. It was clearly where this was going. At least if he was as up for it as she was. She waited nervously for the familiar message of _Peter is typing_ to show up. And felt even more nervous when she saw those words and wondered what he was typing since it was taking some time.

**Peter:** I would walk over to you, and do nothing but look at you. God you are gorgeous. I would lean down and slowly kiss you on the lips, while my hands found your shoulders and stroked them. I would let my hands run down your arms until I caught your hands in mine. My lips would drift up your cheek and your jaw until I found your tender earlobe. I would suck on it, nibble lightly until you were moaning softly.

Alicia let out a soft moan just by reading what he would do to her, she felt ready and needy. She saw the words _Peter is typing _once more and waited without answering.

**Peter:** Should I keep going?

**Me:** yes please.

**Peter:** Okay. I would run my hands up along your sides until I was cupping your breasts. Do that Babe, cup your beautiful breasts, pretend I am the one doing it.

**Me: **oh God Peter.

With one hand she did as he told her, cupping one of her breasts in her palm and massaging it softly.

**Peter: **I would mold and massage them softly, like I am imagining you are doing now. Run my thumb over your already hardening peek, rubbing and pinch it lightly.

She did exactly what he had just described, rubbing and pinching her nibble softly, moaning out loud.

**Me: **I am doing as you said. Peter it feels so good, but I need more.

**Peter **patience, dear. I would kiss along your neck until I got to the neck tie of your bikini which I would pull a little in until I let go on your breasts and sled my hands up so I could untie your bikini top, and let it fall to the floor between us.

Alicia hesitated a second before she let go of her breast and pulled the shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor besides her. She cupped her now naked breast again and started to rub her peek again, feeling it harden further due to the cold air of the room.

**Me: **I just took of my shirt. My nipples are already so hard.

**Peter**: O wow...

She wasn't sure for a moment what to do, this was all new and a bit scary but truth be told she was incredible turned on by it. She waited for a few seconds before writing what she really wondered.

**Me: **What are you doing Peter? Are you touching yourself imagining it was me?

**Peter:** Not yet. I wanted this to be about you first.

**Me:** touch yourself Peter, imagine it was my fingers sliding down and opening your pants, and pulling you out and stroking you lightly. Don't go to fast we need this to last a little longer, right?

**Peter:** God Ali. I am already so hard just thinking about you in bed half naked cupping and touching your breasts that I might very well explode if I do what you just asked.

**Me:** do it Peter. I know you know how to hold back when needed.

**Peter:** I am so on the edge babe. I am so hard already.

**Me:** for me?

**Peter:** all for you, Babe. Are you still wearing PJ pants?

**Me:** I am, should I take them off?

**Peter:** yes, please.

She did as asked, slipping out of her pants and panties, letting her legs fall open.

**Me:** God Peter, I need you.

**Peter: **I know. I need you so much as well, Babe.

**Me: **tell me what you would do to me. We seemed to have dropped that?

**Peter: **do you still want me to do it with the bikini image in mind?

**Me:** No, tell me what you would do to me if you were here in my bedroom right now. And tell me what to do.

**Peter:** Kiss you, that is what I have missed the most, just kissing you.

Send at 00.35 AM on Sunday

She looked at the text and thought about the meaning behind those words. Even here in the middle of cyber-sex he managed to say something that sweet and humble, something so romantic. He wasn't longing the most for her body or sex, but just kissing her. She licked her lips slightly, this side of him was almost as arousing as the part that told her to touch herself and was having cyber-sex with her right now. The one who she had the most passionate sex with a few weeks ago. Sex that she kept dreaming about at night ever since, making her wake up panting and needy and close to calling him, begging to come over and take her. She hadn't done it though. But this side of him that said things like what he missed the most was kissing her, that was the side she had first fallen in love with and the side she had truly missed the most.

**Me:** I miss kissing you too. But what more.

She added the last part because she really was on the edge and needed more. She felt excited when the words _Peter is typing _showed up again, this was really fun, and something new for her. Something that could later become their thing.

**Peter:** I'd kiss down your throat and down to your breasts, I would suck on those beautiful mounds of yours. First one then the other. Press them together, squeeze them, feel them under your hands Ali, exactly like you know I would do if I was there. I would tease your nipples with my tongue make them pebble further. Lick your finger tip Alicia and tease your nipple with it, make it harden further, imagine it is my tongue circling it and licking it. Do the same with the other. Does it feel good?

**Me: **So good Peter, I'm imaging it is your tongue.

**Peter: **Pinch it, imagine how I would suck on it, hard, making you moan out it pleasure.

She did moan out in pleasure in the empty bedroom, the hot/cold sensation and the pinching of her nipples made it impossible not to. She bit her lip to not be too loud, not wanting to risk the kids coming and finding her like this.

**Me: **It feels so good Peter.

**Peter:** I would move further down. Kiss and lick my way down your stomach slowly tracing a line down to your belly button. Which I would kiss softly, before going down lower. I'd nip my way along your panty line, and nibble on your silky skin there. You would wiggle and squirm a little so I would hold your hips down. I would kiss my way down to where I know you need me the most. And kiss the outside of your lips. Touch yourself Ali, are you wet?

Send at 00.45 AM on Sunday

Alicia's hand drifted down and she brushed her fingers over her already slick folds. She bit her lip hard to hold back the loud moan that threaded to escape.

**Me: **I'm so wet Peter.

**Peter: **touch yourself Ali. Trace the outside of your folds with your fingertips like I would, before you open them. Your clit would tempt me and I would have to lick it, tease it with gentle strokes of my tongue. As I would run my tongue from bottom to top I would feel how you clenched. I would push a single finger into you feeling you clench down on it. Do that Alicia, and curl it up feel yourself. Damn I am so hard right now thinking about you like this babe. I've would suck on you clit as I fingered you. You would need a bit more penetration so I would use two fingers instead. Stretching you a bit more, I make sure to hit your g-spot with the tips of my fingers. Are you close?

**Me: **So close. I am so wet. But Peter I need more in me.

**Peter: **I know babe so I would add a 3rd finger. Do that now Ali, scissor them a bit, and curl them up. Use your thumb on your clit. I would lick and suck on it as I fingered you until you came.

Send at 00.57 AM on Sunday

Alicia did exactly that. She stoked herself, lifting her hips off the bed as she penetrated herself with three fingers hard. Her thumb rubbed her clit coaxing it to spasm. Until she finally came with a low moan. _Peter is typing _showed up as she laid there on her bed, waiting for her breathing to return to normal again.

**Peter:** are you still there?

She hadn't realized how long she had been quiet after her orgasm, and that he might have feared she had left.

**Me: **yes I am... That felt so good, do you want me to return the favor?

**Peter: **It is late Ali, I shouldn't really keep you up longer, and as I said I wanted to be about you.

**Me:** you really think I could sleep now even if I wanted to? Are you hard for me Peter? Are you thinking about how wet I am now after my orgasm? Wetness coating my thighs. I would slide easily down on you until you filled me to my very limit. It would feel so good and I would still be very sensitive. Touch yourself Peter like you knew I would if I was there.

**Peter:** God you are killing me Babe.

**Me:** that's not good, I preferred you stayed alive a little longer. I mean I can only tell you what I would do to you now, I can't show you like I can when you get back.

**Peter:** you would show me?

**Me:** I believe I would. But we can talk about that then you get back. When do you get back BTW?

**Peter:** tomorrow afternoon. Dinner?

**Me:** You mean, like actual food?

**Peter:** Yes, I hoped I could take you and the kids out.

**Me:** sounds good. We'll have family dinner. Do you want me to order a table?

**Peter:** no I'll handle that, too.

**Me:** okay it's a date.

**Peter:** is it? A date I mean 3

**Me:** I think so, well except the kids will be there.

**Peter:** do you want me to pick you guys up?

**Me:** yes please that would be great. What time do you have in mind?

**Peter:** how about 6.45pm? I will order a table for 7pm. Does that work for you?

**Me:** it is perfect I got enough time to get home from work and shower and change :)

**Peter:** you are going to dress up?

**Me:** maybe, anything you would prefer me to wear?

**Peter:** I bet you still fit into THE dress?

**Me:** lmao I haven't tried it on in such a long time but yes, I think so. You do know the kids will be joining us right?

**Peter:** I know, just wear a wrap or a jacket over it...

**Me:** okay. Just to be sure it is THAT dress we are talking about the red lace one?

**Peter:** yes, will you really wear it?

**Me:** maybe. Wait and see :P now where were we before we got distracted by this. Oh yes, are you touching yourself? Are you hard?

**Peter:** you already know I am, but really Ali you don't need to.

**Me:** I know I know. But I do want to. Imagining you all hard and spread out in front of me is so hot. I would kiss my way down your chest and spend some time teasing your nipples :P, before I kissed my way further down. You already know what I want. As I kiss my way downwards over the V of light hair going downward :P I brush my fingers over your erection very softly and gently, teasing you.

**Peter:** God I love it when you do that.

Send at 01.14 AM on Sunday

She could imagining him moaning while reading her words. She imagined going down on him like this, truth be told she really didn't mind doing it, she even liked it, having him all surrendering to her mercy. He had never pressured her to do this for him, but she knew he loved it when she did. She had felt terrible when she had learned about him and Amber, because why had he gone to those women when it wasn't like she was holding back on sex. She had felt even worse when she had heard how Amber described him as very giving, a very good lover. Because that was how he had always been with her. Giving, generous in this area so she had never been sad to show him how much she appreciated him in return. She had always wanted to please him in return.

**Me:** I lick along your shaft, you are so hard and so big Peter. I love how big you are. When you are inside me it feels like you are stretching me to my very limit. It feels so amazing.

She stared at the words wondering if she should add what she had almost typed already. Peter would sure like it, and it was the truth, but it might also cool things off with this a little as it might make him think about her and Will and she didn't want that. However it would maybe also make him feel good and for sure it would let him know that he was still her best and favorite partner in that area as well.

**Me:** You are the biggest I have ever had.

**Peter: **Am I?

**Me: **yes, you are. By far. ;) No one has ever filled and made me feel as good as you. 3

**Peter:** Oh Ali I was such a fool. You are my best and favorite too. Being with you is better than anyone else. I no longer want anyone but you, and I haven't been with anyone since we separated. I can't even imagine being with someone but you ever again.

Send at 01.23 AM on Sunday

She stared at his words again, speechless. She really wasn't very good at this cybersex thing as it seemed she kept saying things that lead them to other serious topics. Topics that was not really fitting to talk about over a chat in the middle of the night. She saw the words _Peter is typing_ show up again and waited without answering.

**Peter: **I don't know why I did it, Ali, and I can't ever apologize enough but I can tell you I won't ever even imagine it again. You are all I want and need. 3333

**Me: **I know you regret it Peter, but you hurt me deeply. The worst is I don't understand why... I was there I was willing to do everything for you. You were my world and I never saw it coming.

**Peter: **I am not sure I can give you a reason Ali, at least not one that will make any sense. But I regret it so much and I'm deeply sorry and know you are my everything too Ali. I took you for granted and that I regret.

**Me: **I know... and I have forgiven you, it took a long time but I have forgiven you. I just don't know how we will get back to normal again.

**Peter: **You have? Thank you Ali. We can find a way I know we can, we just have to get better at talking again, tell each other what works and what doesn't.

**Me: **Sounds like a good idea to me. But we'll talk about it when you get back.

**Peter: **Does this mean there is hope? For us I mean.

**Me: **yes there is, we can try and make it work, if we are just honest with each other about everything. Okay now where were we before going in this direction... oh yeah that is right. I would let my tongue slide down to your tip and lick up the pre-come already there. You are a little salty.

**Peter: **Ali you really don't need to do this, I mean I liked it just as much as when we were talking about us.

**Me: **Peter... really just shut up and enjoy this. Are you touching yourself? Otherwise do it. Stroke yourself, imagine it is my hand closing around you, stroking you gently. Are you hard for me?

**Peter: **God Ali... I'm so hard again already.

**Me: **good.. touch your sack. Is it heavy? I would slid my tongue over it and squeeze it lightly.

Send at 01.32 AM on Sunday

What the hell had gotten into her. Well she would probably do it but describing it was something else. But it was like doing it this way somehow took away a bit of her inhibitions.

**Me: **I move up again. Where I start at the base and slid my tongue up your long cock. You taste so good. I close my mouth over the tip and swirl it around lapping up the bit of your cum already sweeping out. Stroke it Peter. Think of my mouth and hand on you. I'm sucking you in and out of my hot mouth. Your fingers are in my hair playing with it. It was what I loved the most with having long hair in the past how you used to play with it, slid your fingers through it as I went down on you. Your fingers interweaving themselves in my hair. You were never pushing me just playing with it. You trust into my mouth. God you are so long and hard. Come for me Peter.

**Peter: **Fuck Babe, I am so close.

**Me: **let go Peter. Come for me. I swallow you completely, and feel you in the back of my throat. Come Peter. God your juices taste so good. When you are done I would lick up the rest of them so you were completely clean before moving up again and kissing you on the lips so you can taste yourself on my lips, like I can taste myself on yours.

Send at 01.41 AM on Sunday

She paused and waited for him, knowing he had probably come by now and would need time to come back to earth again. Finally she saw the words _Peter is typing _show up on her screen again.

**Peter:** God Alicia that was so hot. So good. I came so hard, god I wish I was with you right now so I could do more than thank you in words.

**Me:** well technically that was me thanking you. But I get what you mean I wish you were here too, in my bed. I wish you were on top of me right now while you were in me, making love to me. You can't even imagine how much I wish you were here touching me and keeping me warm.

**Peter: **I can babe, because I wish it just as much. I would kiss you all over warming you up with my lips and touches. Caressing and stroking your skin softly, before I entered you. It would be a fight to hold back when I was in you, but I would, because I wouldn't want to leave the pleasure of being in you again too fast.

**Me:** It would feel so good Peter. I wouldn't want it to stop either.

**Peter:** You are sure we should bring the kids with us for dinner tomorrow?

**Me:** yes I am, but if we are a little smart you wait around in the city after until they have gone to bed and then come over.

**Peter:** Or we could just tell them, we are going to try and make it work, and that includes us sometimes spending nights together. They are big enough to understand that Alicia.

Send at 01.54 AM on Sunday

She felt weird as she saw his words, because on one hand he was right. If they told the kids it would make it so much easier for them to spend time together - and not only for sex. And they did need to do that to make it work. They actually needed to spend a lot of time together to do that. But still if they told the kids and got them involved and it didn't work out between her and Peter, it would just mean they got hurt once more and she didn't want that. However he was right they were old enough to understand that even if Peter and she tried to make it work again it might not, if they explained it all to them, like how they were going to try and that included getting to know each other fully again, and to see if they still fitted together like they once had. _Peter is typing _showed up on her screen again.

**Peter: **Forget it, it was a bad idea. We'll go with the other.

**Me: **No, it wasn't a bad idea. I think you are right we need to be honest with them as well. We'll explain we are trying and that means also getting to know each other again. We both know we are different people now and we need to see if we still work with how we are now.

**Peter:** Okay just know it is okay if we don't tell them. I hope we do as it will make it much easier to spend time with you, and I won't have to hold back all the time from kissing you. But I know we should maybe wait because of the kids.

**Me:** We'll tell them tomorrow over dinner.

**Peter:** Okay thank you. And thank you Alicia for giving us this second chance. 3

**Me:** I want one too Peter, I want to be happy like I once was again. And I have always been the happiest when I was with you.

**Peter:** I won't let you down again.

**Me:** I know I believe you. We'll talk more tomorrow after dinner I wish I could stay on but I am falling asleep.

**Peter:** right I should let you get some sleep. Cya tomorrow. Xoxo 33333

**Me:** see you Peter 333 goodnight.

**Peter:** Sweet dreams Alicia 3 :D

Send at 02.13 AM on Sunday

Alicia smiled as she closed the laptop and placed it on the bedside table beside her. She found her shirt and panties and put them back on before she crawled under the covers. The first thought before she let sleep take her was of Peter and how she missed him.


End file.
